1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers and more particularly pertains to a new combined ice chest and personal cooling apparatus for keeping items cold and providing users with a way by which to apply cool water onto themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coolers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,214 describes a spray mate cooler. Another type of cooler is U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,897 which is a refrigerated container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device works as an ice chest yet utilizes melted water from the ice to be selectively applied to a person for the purpose of cooling off.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the construction of the housing in such a manner that if the user desires to allow the melted water from the ice to enter a compartment from which water to be used for personal cooling purposes, selectively is able to do so.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new combined ice chest and personal cooling apparatus that provides a variety of ways in which to apply the cooling water.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combined ice chest and personal cooling apparatus that provides a secondary embodiment by which the ice chest is completely separate from the compartment holding the cooling water, making for a more simplistic design.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall attached to and that extends upward from the bottom wall. The housing has a first end and second end. The housing has a first compartment, a second compartment, and a bottom compartment. A first cover and a second cover selectively cover the first and second compartments respectively. A strap allows the user to grasp the housing. A pair of wheels are rotatably coupled to the housing. A filter restricts debris from entering the bottom compartment. A pump pressurizes the bottom compartment. A check-valve extends into the bottom compartment. A flexible tube has a first end and a second end. A plurality of dispersing members for dispersing water from the bottom compartment is releasably attachable to the second end of the tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.